Estoy en casa
by angekila
Summary: Anna no podía con el sentimiento de culpa. Yoh estaba con ahí, con sus amigos, con ella, pero sentía que nada era como antes. One-Shot


Shaman King no me pertenece.

* * *

 **Estoy en casa**

* * *

El torneo había terminado, no de la forma en que esperaban pero al fin podrían regresar a casa y descansar. Merecían un gran descanso, todo había sido una enorme travesía, entrenaron arduamente para que al final no hubiera un ganador y, para su sorpresa, los grandes espíritus tampoco se habían manifestado.

La frustración los agolpaba. Tantos años trabajando duro para obtener un título y el desenlace no era el deseado.

Volverían a sus casas a la espera de noticias y mensajes. El torneo marcaba el fin de un ciclo.

Anna estaba mirando por la ventana de su cuarto. Viajarían a Japón a la mañana, mientras tanto se hospedaban en un pequeño hostal de Norteamérica. El torneo había dejado secuelas en sus participantes y personas involucradas y la sacerdotisa no había sido la excepción. Su temperamento y carácter no eran los habituales, no daba órdenes y tampoco golpeaba o insultaba a alguien. Era cierto que era fría y muchas veces se mostraba egoísta, pero esta vez las cosas estaban al límite.

Pero más allá de mostrar preocupación o curiosidad, los _shamanes_ actuaban normal, como si nada pasara, aunque en realidad, ellos lo sabían. Ella estaba así por una razón en especial, por una persona en específico: Yoh.

Recordaban la batalla contra Hao; minuto a minuto el arduo enfrentamiento con el gemelo mayor les atacaba los sueños por las noches; la sangre derramada, las posesiones de almas desvanecidas, las heridas y las gotas de sudor hacían acto de presencia, no obstante, lo que más evocaban era la muerte de su amigo, la imagen de un Yoh muerto era algo que no podían sacar de sus pensamientos.

Era cierto que seguía con ellos, Yoh había revivido y seguía con esa inmensa sonrisa tan propia y sincera y los calmaba, se sentían tranquilos con él a su lado.

Pero la rubia no se reponía del golpe, ellos lo sabían, imaginaban el dolor de Anna en esa situación tan desagradable, una imagen que la marcaría por siempre.

Y no estaban errados.

Anna no podía con su sentimiento de culpa. A pesar de que Yoh estaba con vida y a su lado, rememoraba ese día con delicadeza, ¿por qué simplemente no había corrido más rápido? ¿Por qué se había entretenido con Jun? Cada minuto de ese día y de ese fatídico momento la hundían cada vez más en su depresión. Se abrazaba a ella misma recordando la cara de felicidad de Hao cuando ella sostenía el cuerpo inerte. Se acordaba de sus pensamientos y sensaciones. ¿Por qué no había llorado? ¿Por qué jamás le dijo que le amaba?

Todo eso era perjudicial para ella, para su salud mental; recapitulaba su vida junto a Yoh, los entrenamientos, las batallas, los golpes y esa noche, la noche en que la él partió a Norteamérica, la noche más especial de su vida.

Las lágrimas bajaban por su rostro, después de la batalla contra Hao no volvió a mirar al gemelo menor a los ojos. Era presa de impotencia y de la rabia, de la culpa y la frustración. Todos siguieron luchando, todos menos ella. Se resignó al destino y a la idea de que Yoh estaba muerto; lo había perdido para siempre. Y la había sorprendido, como siempre lo hacía. Estaba de pie frente a ella y su confianza volvía, su corazón jamás había latido tan fuerte hasta ahora, cuando lo había tenido de frente y él sonreía como sólo él sabía hacerlo; y no pude evitar sonrojarse y calmarse, ahora todo estaría bien. Y no se había equivocado.

Pero no podía convivir con ese sentimiento. No podía dormir y tampoco quería hacerlo. Le había surgido una necesidad de buscarlo, de encararlo de hablar con él, pero como siempre, Yoh era el primero en actuar y estaba tocando la puerta de la habitación.

—Anna, ¿puedo pasar? Sé que estás ahí.

¿Cómo negarse cuando ella deseaba estar con él? Y, encarando la situación se puso de pie y abrió dejándolo pasar.

—Annita ¿qué está pasando? ¿Te sientes mal? ¿Estás enferma?

Ella no podía hablar. No sabía qué decir. Pero él sabía todo.

—¿No quieres hablar?

El castaño no soportaba el silencio, había ido por una razón y no se iría hasta cumplir su objetivo.

—No fue tu culpa —Anna había levantado su mirada, era una buena señal— y no puedo tolerar que estés así.

Cualquier rastro de debilidad que tenía se había esfumado al sentir los brazos de Yoh rodeándola, estrechándola tan fuerte que sus partes rotas se estaban uniendo de nuevo. Él estaba ahí, con ella, y respondió el abrazo.

—De ahora en adelante, siempre estaremos juntos, Anna.

—¿Me lo prometes? —Eran sus primeras palabras hacia él luego de la batalla— quiero que te quedes esta noche conmigo.

Pero Yoh no había entendido el trasfondo de la petición de Anna —Claro, déjame traer mis cosas— la rubia lo rodeó más fuerte y conectó su mirada con la de él. El Asakura entendió lo que realmente quería.

No lo negaría; él también moría por hacerlo, por entregarse a ella, sentir sus pieles al desnudo, besar y acariciar cada centímetro de su cuerpo, recorrer parsimoniosamente su figura. Quería ser de Anna, y quería que ella fuera únicamente suya.

Y llevados por el deseo y una extraña conexión mental ambos acercaron sus rostros al tiempo para sellar sus labios en un beso marcado por el destino.

Lento, suave y disfrutando el momento; sintiéndose del otro, entrando en calor, en un juego de seducción del que no podían salir, y aunque pudieran hacerlo, no lo harían.

La intensidad del beso aumentó, empezaron a sentir esa necesidad de avanzar y lo hicieron. Sus lenguas y dientes entraron a la acción, sus manos cobraron vida y su corazón empezaba a latir con fuerza. Nada podía detenerlos.

Y nada los detuvo. Ni la lluvia, ni la gente de afuera. Esa noche, solo se dedicaron a sentirse y a demostrarse qué tan importante eran para el otro.

Exhaustos y cuando ya el frío empezaba a hacerse insoportable, Yoh cerró la ventana, abrazó a Anna por la espalda y le susurró al oído.

—Estoy en casa.

* * *

 **Fin.**

Ni pregunten qué onda con esto, lo tenía escrito desde el 2015 y recién lo estoy subiendo. Espero les haya gustado. ¡Un beso!


End file.
